Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 3 - Birds of a Feather
by Swmoney11
Summary: What will happen when a prehistoric bird attacks the tropical bird house in London Zoo? And how will the new ARC team deal with a new team member? Find out as the fight against the anomaly continues. Please R&R, I really value your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews, I really do appreciate them.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Date: 29th July 2030

"Ruby, do you mind feeding the birds today? Ellie's just called in sick" a brown-haired man in a dark blue jumper and black suit trousers. He is the owner of London Zoo.

"Fine" Ruby sighed as she picked up two silver buckets, one containing seed the other containing fruit. Ruby was a short, black-haired, woman who was in a London Zoo uniform. She walked out of the office and down the road. She then entered a huge orange brick building.

As Ruby walked into the building she saw a glass roof overhead, as well as the tropical shrubbery and artificial waterfall that lines the side of the grey wooden bridge which leads from one side of the building to the other. She sprinkled the food as she walked around, suddenly she stopped.

A small odd-looking bird squawked as it glided from one of the tall shrubs onto the path. The bird had a mixture of dark and light brown feathers. It had sharp teeth in its feathered beak. The sharp claws on the edge of its wings let Ruby know this was an unusual bird. The feathered creature slowly walked towards her. Ruby moved closer to the creature, as quick as a flash just it launched forward and sliced Ruby's arm.

"OW!" Ruby cried, as her arm started to turn a pale purple colour, "What are you?" The creature lunged forward and claimed its victim.

A smaller four-winged bird glided through the small anomaly at the top of one of the trees. The first creature turned away from its kill, and started to run towards the smaller bird that landed on the side of the bridge.

* * *

"NICK! GET UP!" Abby screamed as she grabbed her dark green ARC coat.

"Abby stop shouting" Connor sighed as he put on his black ARC coat. They both lived in a top of the range Interactive Control System Apartment. An ICS Apartment has a built in computer to help make normal day to day chores easier (cleaning, answering the door, changing the channel on the TV). The apartment also contains two lifts; one leading to their private car park, the other to the front door.

"NICK!" Abby shouted as she threw two slices of bread into an odd looking toaster.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Nick complained as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Can you two stop shouting please?" Connor whined as he rubbed the side of his head, "you're giving me a headache."

"No Connor!" Abby snapped, "it's not our fault you have a headache, it's because you were at Jack's Bistro last night till eleven drinking with Becker! It's your own fault!"

"That's not fair Abby" Connor whined.

Rex glided around the room chirping, the Coelurosauravus was clearly amused.

"Nick, we need to get to the ARC. Don't forget you're supposed to be there at ten, your teams on field duty today" Abby smiled as she kissed Nicks cheek, "The toast is in the toaster, I've told R2 to activate an alarm at nine thirty so you can get to the ARC on time." She then ran to loft leading towards the car park, dragging Connor behind her.

"See ya mate!" Connor shouted as the lift doors closed.

"Well, that was a bit of a rush" Nick laughed as he caught the toast from the toaster, after buttering it he said, "R2, what on the TV?"

"Star Wars: The Rebellion is on Cartoon Network, would you like me to put it on?"

"Please mate" Nick smiled as he sat in front of the huge flat screen TV as the screen lit up.

* * *

"Anomaly Alert!" A man, who was sat in Jess' seat shouted, "London Zoo, the Tropical Bird house!"

"Right we'll take it" Sarah replied, "Where's Nick?"

"He's not here yet" The man replied, "Would you like me to contact him?"

"No, I'll go get him" Sarah sighed as Max and Thomas ran into the Hub, "Let's go!"

"Right behind you!" Max shouted as he Sarah, and Thomas ran out of Hub towards the car park.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Answer" Nick shouted. He was sat on the sofa opposite the huge plasma TV screen with Rex sat next to him; the little green lizard had clearly become a fan of Star Wars.

"Nick, there's an anomaly in the tropical bird house at London Zoo, get over there now or I'll come over there and get you!" Sarah shouted over the surround sound system.

"On my way" Nick sighed, as he grabbed his Blackbox the line went dead.

"Would you like this episode recording?" a robotic voice asked.

"Cheers R2" Nick shouted as he ran into the lift leading to the car park.

* * *

Please review, I would appreciate your ideas on where this series should go next.

Have you figured out why Connor and Abby's computer is called R2?

Sorry this chapter is a bit short, the rest should be longer than this.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, thank you" a teenage girl, around Nick and Sarah's age, smiled as the owner of London Zoo walked away. She then walked towards Sarah. She had light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She wore a red shirt, a short white coat and beige trousers.

"Michelle, what's going on?" Sarah asked.

"One of the zoo keepers have been killed by what looks like a vicious bird" Michelle replied, "I've got the area closed for the day, you have about twenty-four hours to deal with the anomaly, I can't keep the area closed longer than that."

"Thanks, we should have it dealt with within a few hours" Sarah replied.

"Once our leader turns up" Max sighed, as a silver Trike pulled up. The door at the right left hand side opened, and Nick stepped out, closing the door before he locked it.

"Sorry I'm late" Nick shouted as he joined the team.

"About time" Thomas sighed.

"Nick Temple?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah?" Nick enquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"Michelle Miller" She smiled offering out her hand. Nick shook it.

"You are?" Nick asked, slightly confused.

"She's our Public Relations Officer" Sarah replied.

"Did we ask for a Public relations officer?" Nick asked.

"Stop talking Nicholas!" Michelle snapped as she pointed at the door, "Creature. Go!"

"Yup" Nick sighed as he took an EMD from the Trike, "Come on."

"Yes sir" Max laughed.

"On our way, oh mighty leader!" Thomas laughed as they followed Nick into the bird house.

"Good luck" smiled Michelle, clearly amused by the comments made by Thomas and Max.

"Thanks" Sarah laughed as she ran after the others.

"Mum was right, this job can be fun" Michelle laughed as she walked away.

* * *

James Lester was sat in his office signing some forms, probably about his peerage, when a screen rose out of his desk. He pressed a green button in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen, the face of a man with black hair appeared. He wore what looked like a grey suit and red tie. He looked very tired, and agitated.

"Andrew, what can I do for you?" Lester asked as he moved the forms to one side.

"James are you alone?" The man replied. He spoke with a strong Canadian accent. His name is Andrew Brown; he's the government representative for the VARC - Lester's Canadian counterpart.

"Yes" Lester replied, looking confused.

"Good, I need to warn you" Andrew replied, looking around, as if he felt he was being watched.

" About what?" Lester sighed, he hated guessing games.

"Mercer is going round all the ARC branches, she's inspecting our protocols" Andrew replied, sounding as though he had something else to say.

"Yes…I know, she told us all at the monthly briefing" Lester sighed, his patience going, "Andrew get on with it!"

"James she doesn't bother with the field protocols she's only interested in the Menagerie" Andrew replied quickly, "She's already taken two of our young T-Rex, and our male Sabre-tooth."

"Why would she do that?" Lester asked thoughtfully.

"She wouldn't say, she just old me that she was taking the three of them back to HQ" Andrew replied.

"Right, thanks for the warning" Lester replied, sighing deeply. Just then, Jess burst into the office.

"James, Mrs Mercers her" Jess replied, looking unusually worried, "She says she's come to inspect the Menagerie."

"Right…I'll have to go Andrew" Lester groaned as the screen went blank, then disappeared back into the desk. He stood up, straightened his tie, and walked out of the office.

* * *

Please review, I would like to hear you opinions on this episode.

A/N : For those of you who don't know in the UK if you have a motor bike licence you are able to drive a Three Wheeled car, that why Nick can drive the Trike (please visit my profile page there is a link to a photo of Nicks Trike)


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Nasty" Nick scowled knelt next to the purple remains of a woman.

"Why's the body purple?" Sarah asked, "Well I mean what's left of it."

"Poison probably" Max replied as he started to check around for the creature.

"The anomaly is…there" Thomas announced as he located the anomaly.

"Where?" Nick asked as he stood up.

"There, between those two trees" Thomas pointed.

"Oh yeah" Nick replied.

"How can a creature do this damage, when it's only about a meter tall?" Sarah asked looking puzzled.

"I can't find any tracks, it must have stayed on the bridge" Max commented as he looked around.

Just then a small four winged creature glided on to the edge of the bridge right in front of Nick and Sarah, it looked at the pair and let out a chirp-like noise.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, as the creature nuzzled her hand with its scally snout.

"It's a Microraptor, their about as dangerous as Rex" Nick whispered, before stroking the four-winged creature under the chin.

"It seems friendly enough" Thomas smiled.

"What's that?" Max asked, pointing at a larger creature that glided towards the Microraptor.

"Umm…" Nick replied.

The second creature struck the Microraptor's wing – with a noise that went snap. The Microraptor then jumped into Nick's arms to avoid the second creatures attack. Missing its target the dark-brown feathered creature sliced Nicks arm with its teeth. Then realising it had missed its prey, it turned itself round while on the railings before jumping and gliding away to the other side of the birdhouse.

"Nick are you alright?" Sarah asked taking the Microraptor.

"Umm…well the good news is that the creature is a Sinornithosaurus, but the bad news is it has a poisonous bite" Nick sighed as he looked at wound on his arm.

"Poisonous?" Thomas asked, clearly worried.

"Let's see" Max shouted as he checked Nicks arm, after a few moments he shook his head, "It needs disinfecting. Nick! Do you know what poison Sinornithosaurus used?"

"No" Nick replied. He started to feel dizzy so he grabbed the railing, "all I know is that it was used so that prey couldn't run away."

"The poison paralyses? Right" Max said before speaking into his coms system, "Understood. Sarah take Nick to the ARC." He then took the Microraptor, which suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Right come on" Sarah said quickly as she helped Nick out towards the Trike.

* * *

Abby Temple and her three teammates were working in what could be known as a controlled chaos; with the new upgrades only just completed on the menagerie. The menagerie now contained a natural light source; each of creatures is now kept in separate pens that are perfectly designed for keeping the creature safe and happy. The main door to the office that overlooked the menagerie opened, James Lester entered followed by Kira Mercer who in turn was shadowed by Major Kendall.

"Of course Kira you know Abby Temple" Lester smiled as they walked towards the Menagerie staff.

"Of course" Kira smiled, "How are you Mrs Temple."

"Just a little rushed off our feet" Abby smiled, slightly annoyed by the interruption "Have you met my team?"

"I don't think so" Kira smiled, "Care to introduce me?"

"Of course" Abby sighed, "This is my assistant and second-in-command Taylor Myers."

"Hello Mrs Mercer" the woman smiled nervously. She had bright blond hair and green eye's, she wore the standard uniform of the Menagerie staff, which includes: black walking boots, grey trousers, dark green polo shirt.

"Nice to meet you ... when did you join?" Kira asked.

"Two years ago this September" Taylor smiled weakly, clearly still nervous.

"James, did I check her CV?" Kira asked.

"Yes" Lester nodded. In truth he couldn't remember.

"Fair enough" Kira smiled.

"This is Liam Johnston, he is our theropod specialist" Abby explained.

"Hey" the man smiled as he placed a black case on the ground. He wore the same uniform as Taylor. He had scruffy brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Ah yes" Kira smiled, "Anyway I can get you to work back at HQ?"

"Not really…no…" Liam replied.

"Not stealing my staff are you?" Lester asked.

"Of course not James" Kira laughed, "Didn't I see someone else?"

"Yes Brad Davies, he's feeding the creatures" Abby replied, starting to get annoyed by the interruptions.

"Any chance of a tour?" Kira smiled.

Abby just looked at Lester her eyes saying 'no'. Lester just gave a discrete shrug, which said you'll have to.

"Course, follow me" Abby said as she walked down into the menagerie, "Taylor!"

"Yes boss" Taylor sighed as he followed quickly.

"James, after you" Kira smiled as Lester entered the menagerie. Kendall walked up towards her; she turned to him and said, "You know what you have to do."

"Yes Ma'am" Kendall agreed.

* * *

Please review, I would like to hear you opinions on this episode.

What will happen to Nick? Why is Mercer interested in the menagerie?

Update coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. Just a warning there is a lot of scene changes in this chapter - hope you can keep up.

Please R&R, I always value your opinions.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"We need to get the wound cleaned and an IV in him now!" an elderly man in a long white coat shouted as Nick was rushed into the medical bay. His name was Doctor Mason Hillard, the ARC's head medic. He had worked at the ARC since March 2013, and had delivered Nick and Sarah during a rescue mission in the Pliocene. He had originally applied for the position of Queen Elizabeth's doctor in 2001, but failed, he then worked as a field medic for twelve years before joining the ARC.

"Should I go get Connor and Abby?" Sarah asked as she ran alongside Dr Hillard.

"Abby's busy in the menagerie with Mrs Mercer, and Connors working with your dad in the armoury to make some new sort of EMD" Hillard replied.

"Right, I won't be long" Sarah nodded, "Do all you can."

"Of course" Hillard smiled.

* * *

"Here little birdy" Max sighed as they walked through the bird house.

"What are we doing with the Microraptor?" Thomas asked as they scanned the tropical background.

"It's got a filed dressing on at the minute and it won't wake up for another half-an-hour , so I'll see how it is after that" Max replied, "When does the anomaly close?"

"That's the issue, it closes in thirty-five minutes" Thomas sighed.

"Why do we always cut these things so close?" Max laughed.

"I don't kn…There it is!" Thomas pointed as the brown coloured bird ran through the forest straight towards them.

* * *

"Connor!" Sarah shouted as she burst into the armoury.

"Sarah what is going on?" Becker asked as he placed what looked like the remains of an EMD pistol back onto the centre table.

"Sorry Dad" Sarah gasped as she recomposed herself, "Nicks been bitten by a Sino…Sino… a big brown bird with poison teeth!"

"Sinornithosaurus" Connor said putting the EMD part he had been working on before he and Sarah ran back to the medical bay.

* * *

"These two are our oldest residents" Taylor smiled as they reached the enclosure that contained sand and rocks with and artificial water hole.

"I can't see anything" Kira pointed.

Abby whistled and threw in two pieces of fruit, "come on you two!" Just then two ratty-chipmunk-beaver type creatures appeared through the sand. They both chirped before play fighting over the slices of fruit, "Meet Sid and Nancy, our two Diictodon."

"Sid and Nancy?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cutter called me and Connor, Sid and Nancy as a joke, we then gave the names to the Diictodon" Abby smiled.

"How come you named them after a joke?" Kendall asked.

"Umm…" Abby sighed, suddenly sounding sad.

"Cutter lost his life just after dealing with the anomaly that these two come through" Lester said, placing his hand on Abby's shoulder.

"I'm fine" Abby smiled weakly.

"_Abby get to the medical bay ASAP- Nick's been attacked_" Connor announced over the coms.

"On my way, Taylor take over!" Abby shouted as she ran out of the menagerie.

* * *

"Where's it gone?" Thomas asked as the Sinornithosaurus seemingly vanished.

"Umm…" Max replied as he scanned the area.

"Watch out!" Thomas shouted as he fired his EMD and the big bird fell to the ground.

"Good shot" Max smiled as he walked over the creature.

"Thanks" Thomas smiled, clearly proud of himself.

"Right let's get this thing back home" Max sighed as he and Thomas attempted to carry the feathery fiend.

* * *

"Connor what happened?" Abby shouted as she arrived at the medical bay.

"Nicks been poisoned by a Sinornithosaurus, luckily Max strapped his arm up to stop the poison spreading, they've sedated him and found a sample of it venom and they're in the middle of creating an anti-venom" Connor explained.

"Hey" Sarah smiled as he entered the medical bay carrying two plastic cups. She handed one to Connor and the other to Abby, "Any news?"

"They're creating the anti-venom now, he's stable" Connor replied.

Through the glass window they saw Dr Hillard walk up to Nick and inject him with liquid, probably the anti-venom. He checked the monitor, and then he walked slowly out of the room.

* * *

Hope you've been able to keep up, the next chapter isn't as bad.

Please leave a review, you know I appreciate your opinions.

What is Dr Hillards news? What will happen to Nick?

Find out soon...


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Primeval was created by Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I do not own Primeval, I only own the new team.

A/N: Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much I've enjoyed writing it. Please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Through the glass window they saw Dr Hillard walk up to Nick and inject him with liquid, probably the anti-venom. He checked the monitor, and then he walked slowly out of the room.

"How is he?" Connor asked. Abby remained silent, clearly terrified about what might have happened.

Dr Hillard just stood there silent for a moment. A grin the came across his face, "He's fine. The Anti-venom has worked; we'll be waking him up in a minute."

"Thank you" Abby sobbed as she hugged Dr Hillard.

"Abby its fine, I'm just doing my job" Dr Hillard smiled, "Besides, he's the only baby I've delivered in Jurassic."

Abby allowed herself to smile as Connor put his arm around her.

* * *

"This is Spike, he's our newest addition" Taylor smiled as they reached an enclosure that contained a young Triceratops.

"Interesting" Kira smiled, "They never fail to amaze me."

"Yes, they don't half cost a lot to feed though" Lester half joked.

"How amusing James" Kira replied, seriously.

"What's next?" Kendall asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Princess and Big Al, please come this way" Taylor smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Max and Thomas had finally managed to drag the Sinornithosaurus to the anomaly site and pushed it through the anomaly.

"How long have we got to get the Microraptor back through?" Max asked.

"Ten minutes" Thomas replied, glancing at the detector.

"Lock it and we'll get going" Max nodded.

"Yep" Thomas replied as he locked the anomaly.

"Let's go!" Max shouted as the raced back to the bridge.

* * *

"You really worried me" Abby smiled as she cuddled Nick.

"Yeah…Thanks mum" Nick sighed as he tried to break free of the hug.

"Let him go Abs" Connor smiled.

"Sorry" Abby smiled as she let go of Nick.

"Hey how you feeling mate?" Connor asked as he clapped his hand on sons back.

"Fine dad" Nick replied, with a smile.

* * *

"Got it!" Max shouted as he picked up the Microraptor.

"Let's send it home" Thomas nodded.

"How long?" Max asked.

"Four minutes" Thomas replied as the Microraptor started wake up.

"So it took us six minutes to get here and we have how long to get back?" Max asked.

"Well, taking off the time it takes to unlock the anomaly, I'd say about three minutes at most" Thomas replied.

"Going to be close again" Max said.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah" Max replied as they started running, "I like a challenge."

* * *

James Lester sat in his office opposite Kira Mercer and Major Kendall. "What do you mean you have taken my Triceratops and Allosaurus?"

"One of our choppers has just unloaded them at HQ" Kendall replied.

"It's fine James really" Kira smiled, "Just an idea we are trying. It's been nice to see you again."

"You too" Lester lied as Becker arrived.

"Nicks awake" Becker nodded.

"Good, I'll be right down. Please escort them to their transport." Lester replied. Nodding at Mercer and Kendall.

"Come on Ma'am. Sir" Becker said as Mercer and Kendall walked out.

* * *

"What is that doing here?" Sarah asked as Max and Thomas entered the hub still carrying the Microraptor.

"The anomaly closed, then we had to get the bus back here because no one stayed to give us a lift" Thomas sighed.

"Give him here" Sarah smiled as she took the four-winged bird.

"Thanks" Max sighed, "People just don't believe Chickens look like that."

"That's because they don't" Sarah sighed.

"People?" Michelle asked, as she ran up to the group.

"Yeah" Thomas nodded.

"How many?" Michelle demanded, "How am I supposed to stop people seeing these creature's when you take them on the bus?" She then pushed Max and Thomas towards her office.

"Typical" Sarah laughed, stroking the Microraptor as she carried it towards the Medical Bay.

* * *

"Glad you're feeling better" Lester smiled as he left the bay.

"Thanks Uncle James" Nick smiled as Sarah and the Microraptor entered. The Microraptor jumped out of Sarah's arms in to Nicks.

"Hey" Sarah beamed as she sat next to nick.

"What's he doing here?" Nick asked as he stroked the feathered creatures head.

"He got stranded" Sarah replied, "He seems to like it here anyway."

"Yeah" Nick smiled, "Well…we need a team mascot."

Sarah just laughed, "What are we calling him?"

"Umm…Mike?" Nick asked.

"Mike the Microraptor?" Sarah laughed, "I like it." Her face suddenly straightened, looking worried.

"I'm fine" Nick smiled, as took hold of Sarah's hand with his free hand.

"I know, but…" Sarah replied, her eyes filling up, "you really scared me."

"Yeah…sorry about that" Nick smiled. Mike suddenly glided towards the chair opposite the bed.

"Well…don't do it again" Sarah laughed as she placed her other hand on top of Nicks.

"I promise" Nick smiled.

"Good…" Sarah sighed, sounding as if she wanted to say something else.

"Sarah? What aren't you saying?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I just want…no…I need to say that I…I…" Sarah started to say, as the sound of the anomaly klaxon interrupted her.

"Duty calls" Nick sighed as he stood up before putting his ARC jacket on.

"Yeah" Sarah sighed, "It always does."

* * *

So, what did you think?

Can you guess what Sarah was going to tell Nick?

Please review, I'd appreciate your opinions on what should happen next.

Keep an eye out, I'll be uploading **Primeval: The Next Generation - Episode 4 - Foreshadowing Future Events **soon.


End file.
